Lima Belas
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: "Tetap duduk saja. Karena kau hanya akan membantuku dengan mulutmu." / Dan setelah semua itu selesai, Armin tak bisa mengentikan pecah tangisnya. /SU/


_Apa yang kau lakukan?_

"Menangis."

_Di mana kau hidup?_

"Masa lalu."

_Adakah yang menopangmu?_

"Kesepian."

.

.

_Berapa umurmu?_

"Lima belas."

.

.

.

* * *

Baru sedetik yang lalu penuh, kini bulir-bulir hangat itu tumpah. Membuat safir kembarnya berhias derai air mata.

Banyak misteri yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Misalnya saja sebuah letupan melankolis yang tercipta sedemikian rupa sehingga seseorang spontan menangis tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu bahkan jenis kelamin—sama kejadiannya seperti figur berwajah manis yang sekarang sedang menarik kedua lututnya erat untuk dipeluk.

Bagaimanapun pemuda itu masih lima belas tahun. Baru berusia lima belas saat ia sudah kehilangan kebebasan, tempat tinggal, bahkan orang-orang terkasih. Tiga tahun menghadapi kejamnya pelatihan militer tak lantas membuat raganya sekeras besi, hatinya selegam arang. Menyandang gelar prajurit hanya membuatnya lebih siap untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan terburuk namun tidak bisa mengembalikan apapun miliknya yang telah lenyap.

Di situ—di dalam sudut istal yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari barak utama, ia masih terisak. Menenggak ingatan lampau setetes demi setetes hingga menggerogoti mentalnya. Meratapi fakta apapun yang bisa dikenangnya; kakeknya, orang tuanya, juga mungkin buku-buku kesayangannya yang sekarang terserak entah kemana.

Sampai sebelum sang surya mencapai titik tertinggi, ia seluruhnya adalah logika.

Yang tidak ia pahami, kenapa ada sekelebat ironi tiba-tiba datang untuk me-malfungsikan kerja otaknya.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai rusak.

.

.

.

"Armin Arlert."

Remaja bersimbah tangis tadi terkesiap mendengar suara baritone yang memanggil lengkap namanya. Diusap cepat daerah matanya yang terlihat membengkak, entah sudah berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam aktivitas tersebut.

"Instruktur… Ness, _sir_." seru pemuda itu untuk menjawab panggilan atas dirinya.

Usahanya untuk berdiri secara mendadak rupanya tidak disambut baik oleh otot kakinya yang ramping sehingga tubuhnya terhempas kembali ke tanah. Kekuatan yang seharusnya bertumpu penuh di lututnya sudah merambat egois ke dalam otaknya yang sedari tadi terus mencerna, bertanya 'kenapa' dan 'kenapa' yang seakan tidak pernah habis. Untunglah tumpukan jerami sudah bersiaga menopangnya secara keseluruhan.

"Ah! Arlert!"

Panik, sang instruktur yang sekiranya berumur dua kali lipat itu berlari mendekat. Disangganya leher mungil itu dengan tangannya untuk membantu remaja itu terduduk, memastikan tidak ada sedikit pun cedera fisik. Sementara Armin masih berusaha keras menghalau benda cair yang menghias sekujur wajahnya dengan jari. Mungkin daerah yang berulang kali diusapnya sudah sewarna senja sekarang.

"Maaf, saya… masuk kemari diam-diam…"

Peraturan utama seorang prajurit, berani meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab jika berbuat salah.

Yang berumur lebih tua berangsur melunak. Bagaimanapun sosok di hadapannya hanyalah anak kecil yang akan melakukan ekspedisi berbahaya ke luar dinding bersamanya. Anak kecil yang seharusnya masih bermain dengan bebas dan mengenyam pendidikan yang layak. Bukan menantang hidupnya dengan resiko yang sama sekali tidak pantas dijalani di usianya yang terlalu dini.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga kemari sembunyi-sembunyi karena rindu pada kudaku, Shallot." pria itu membual. Dibelainya surai pirang halus di dalam dekapnya untuk menciptakan atmosfir teduh, "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, _sir_. Sungguh."

Armin menyembunyikan pandangan di dalam poninya. Menyapih sisi lemahnya dalam sebuah helaan panjang, "—maaf sudah mengecewakan anda."

"Mengecewakan apa?"

Pertanyaan polos dan sebuah jari yang ikut menyeka air matanya membuat Armin memberanikan diri untuk menengadah. Sejenak kedua insan itu saling bertukar eskpresi.

"K-karena saya menangis. Anda pasti… merasa saya anak laki-laki yang cengeng… dan—"

"Berapa umurmu?" rupanya sang instruktur sangat senang memotong kalimat lawan bicaranya. Walau begitu Armin sama sekali tidak takut. Intonasinya terdengar halus dan tidak ada nada perintah sama sekali, sangat berbeda dengan suara yang biasa terdengar saat pelatihan.

"Lima belas…"

"Menurutku kau masih bisa menangis sepuasnya sampai lima tahun ke depan."

"Terlalu lama. Saya sendirian tidak kuat untuk selalu memendam sesuatu yang sulit."

"Mungkin itu masalahmu. Bahkan di dalam keramaian kau selalu merasa sendirian."

Telak.

Armin tidak menampik sama sekali. Lebih parah, tampaknya prajurit muda itu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam lebih jauh di dalam lubang frustasi.

.

.

Melihat sirat putus asa terpancar jelas dari mata anak buahnya, posisi duduk pria itu berubah. Pandangannya dilempar ke sekitar ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu dengan jerami sebagai penghias utama, seakan ada jawaban kasat mata hadir di sana. Dan kenyataannya memang ada, paling tidak ia bisa membuatnya nyata.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita menciptakan sedikit variasi di kandang kuda sederhana ini." Kemudian ia berdiri, membersihkan sisa jerami dari seragam kebanggaannya, "Kau mau membantuku kan, Arlert?"

"Eh, ya… apa yang bisa saya bantu…?"

"Tetap duduk saja. Karena kau hanya akan membantuku dengan mulutmu."

Sungguh ambigu. Tapi Armin mencoba bergeming saat melihat petingginya itu melepas ikat kepala putih kebanggaannya sambil mengeliminasi jarak. Sekejap benda itu menutup seluruh penglihatannya hingga menutup mati setiap jalan cahaya yang seharusnya leluasa masuk.

"_Sir_, kenapa menutup mata saya?" si pirang mulai gelisah. Kewaspadaannya melonjak tajam saat salah satu panca indra yang penting dipaksa padam. Rasanya bagai terpenjara di dalam gulita tak berujung.

Rasa takut menjalar hebat dalam tubuhnya. Karena tanpa pemandangan nyata yang biasa dipakainya sebagai pengalih perhatian, isi kepalanya hanya bisa mengingat pembantaian demi pembantaian serta kenangan buruk yang selalu menghantui tiap malam panjangnya. Setiap hari.

Terasa sepuluh jari nakal mengacak-acak rambutnya, diiringi suara tawa, "Santai saja Arlert, tetap duduk. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang… kau hanya cukup menggunakan mulutmu."

"A-apa yang akan anda lakukan?" sungguh, Armin benar-benar gugup. Imajinasinya meracau. Ia takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya.

"Aku akan melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menjawab dengan jujur."

—_Ah._

"B-baik, _sir_!" setelahnya, Armin hanya bisa membeku di tempat sambil merapatkan bibir—tanda patuh.

"Ok, pertama. Kenapa kau menangis. Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya, _sir_."

"Masa lalu? Masa depan?"

"…masa lalu. Ketika kedua orang tua dan kakek saya terbunuh." kalimat Armin tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi goresan benda keras dan kayu yang saling berhimpit.

Jujur saja, remaja berhelai emas itu benar-benar penasaran dengan apapun yang sedang terjadi. Selama itu pula ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan mencengkeram celananya di daerah lutut dengan gemetar untuk menghalau rasa cemas.

Armin terperangkap dan ia tidak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

"Bagaimana masa kecilmu? Kau bahagia?"

"Saya sangat bahagia! Me-memang benar saya lemah dan selalu diganggu anak-anak yang lebih kuat. Tapi Mikasa dan Eren selalu membantu. Mereka sahabat terbaik."

Kalimat yang mengikutinya terbata. Namun pria itu mendengarkan jawaban Armin dengan sabar, " —s-saya juga sayang kedua orang tua saya… juga kakek... Mereka s-segalanya untuk hidup saya…"

Suara guratan itu tidak berhenti. Sama seperti air mata Armin yang akhirnya kembali mengalir. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus meminta maaf lagi karena sudah mengotori properti berharga atasannya.

"Kau pasti anak yang manis dan kuat. Kulihat kau mampu mempengaruhi sekelilingmu…."

"Tidak!" Armin menampik cepat, "Saya merasa tidak pernah berguna. Di saat yang lain berjuang, saya hanya bisa menangis... seperti saat ini…"

"Lalu bagaimana kau melihat masa depan, Arlert?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana deskripsimu mengenai masa depanmu?"

"Euh… saya melihat umat manusia menang… semua Titan musnah… lalu…"

"HAHAHAHA, tidak usah sejauh itu. Maksudku, cukup tentang dirimu saja. Apa kau selamat? Apa orang-orang tersisa yang kau sayangi masih hidup? Fasat seperti apa yang muncul?"

Irama jantung Armin rileks perlahan—mendekati stabil. Menciptakan ruang khusyuk baginya untuk berpikir lebih jernih. Ia belum mencoba memikirkan masa depan sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak pernah ada kisi-kisi masa depan dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Saya melihat laut."

"Laut?"

Sebuah anggukan mantap, "Sebuah wilayah dengan air tak hingga. Tidak hanya itu. Di sekitar laut ada gunung berapi, lalu dataran es, juga pepohonan dengan bunga yang mekar. Saya ada di sana… bersama Eren… juga Mikasa."

"Apa aku juga ada di sana?"

"Ah—eh… anda…"

"Aku hanya bercanda, ayo teruskan. Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan…?"

"K-kami duduk di atas tebing karena dari sana semua pemandangan luar biasa jelas terlihat. Saya sibuk memindahkan semua keindahan itu ke dalam sebuah buku. Eren membantu saya sementara Mikasa mengumpulkan buah-buahan lezat yang tumbuh di pohon sekitar. Berapapun lamanya kami makan, buah-buahan itu seolah tidak pernah habis."

"Masa depan yang indah."

Armin mulai terbiasa. Dihirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Dari jauh terlihat rumah-rumah penduduk. Kali ini jarak antar rumah bisa cukup jauh karena dunia luar sangat luas. Bahkan setiap penghuninya memiliki peternakan sapi sendiri. Semua manusia di sana tersenyum tanpa diliputi ketakutan."

"Lalu di mana kau akan meletakkan makam kakek dan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Saya rasa… di atas tebing itu. Saya ingin mereka melihat pemandangan indah yang sama dari sana."

Deritan kayu yang sedari tadi menyakiti telinga itu lambat laun berhenti. Entah kenapa Armin merasa sangat damai. Perasaan panas yang menusuk di daerah matanya lenyap, ketakutannya _pun_ menguap entah ke mana.

Sebagai gantinya ada perasaan aneh yang beringsut mengisi hatinya. Merawat bagian tersebut seperti kapas yang menyerap sempurna sebuah luka.

"AHH—!"

"Hei tenanglah, teriakanmu membuatku seperti om-om mesum." protes sang instruktur saat menggamit kedua lengan Armin dari belakang untuk membantunya berdiri. Dirangkulnya pundak pemuda kecil itu agar perlahan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya anda dari tadi melakukan apa, _sir_?"

"Lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, Arlert."

.

.

Saat langkah mereka terhenti, pria itu membuka ikat kepala miliknya yang cukup lama membalut sepasang safir milik Armin.

Di hadapan mereka berdua membentang dinding kayu yang terkikis secara sembarangan. Walau tidak begitu jelas, Armin perlahan menangkap maksudnya.

"Maaf, gambarku jelek ya? Tapi ini, aku berusaha menggambar laut." ujung jari kokoh itu menunjuk goresan melintang horisontal yang dibuat bergelombang, "Kau bilang laut memiliki air tak hingga, kan?"

Armin mengangguk samar.

"—lalu ini ada gunung berapi. Aku tidak yakin dengan bentuknya tapi aku membayangkan sebuah gunung yang terbakar." imbuhnya lagi, bangga akan terjemahan visualisasinya.

"Tidak salah, memang seperti itu." Armin takjub melihat mahakarya kacau balau di hadapannya. Untunglah tangan sang instruktur masih menopang bahunya atau ia bisa kembali jatuh karena hilang tenaga.

"Lalu ini ada dataran es, ini tanaman penuh bunga yang berjajar, pohon buah-buahan, dan ini—"

"Makam keluarga saya." tebak Armin.

Maniknya memandang lurus pada sebuah goresan berbentuk U terbalik. Di sana ikut terukir tiga buah nisan bersama tiga orang anak kecil. Sangat tidak jelas memang, tapi Armin menafsirkan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tidak pandai menggambar, tapi anak kecil ini kamu. Lihat, aku membuat senyum yang sangat lebar di wajahmu."

Tak pelak, air mata lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi wajah Armin. Ujung jarinya menelusuri semua goresan yang telah tercipta dan ia menekan dahinya pada dinding kayu berukir itu untuk kembali menangis. Lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Uh, aduh, jangan terlalu keras! Kalau ada yang datang nanti mereka berpikir macam-macam!" kali ini giliran pria lebih tua itu yang panik. Ditariknya Armin ke dalam pelukannya, meredakan isak tangis anak buahnya di sana.

"Te...rima… kasih..."

"Hei, hei… Kau tidak hanya mengotori ikat kepalaku, tapi seluruh bajuku. Luar biasa."

"Maaf… ma… af… t-terima kasih…"

"Ini memang kewajibanku."

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Armin memeluk seseorang. Mungkin Eren, mungkin juga Mikasa, yang pasti ia merasa sangat rindu. Dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berhenti sekarang.

Tapi terkadang kebahagiaan memang berlalu terlalu cepat.

.

.

"Jam istirahat sudah selesai, saya harus kembali ke kelas."

Tepukan di ujung kepala Armin menjadi pengganti jawaban. Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Walau sepertinya remaja itu masih ingin pergi ke kamar kecil terdekat untuk membasuh wajah, menghapus total jejak-jejak kesedihan yang sempat menjadi salah satu bagian dirinya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tadi membantuku mengurus Shallot, jadi jatah makan siangmu tidak hilang. Bagaimana?" tawar sang instruktur disertai kedipan usil. Sang remaja pirang hampir tergelak, tapi penawaran itu tetap diterimanya. Bagaimanapun perut laparnya tak bisa berbohong.

"_Sir_, Boleh saya kemari lagi untuk melihat… ini?"

Pandangan Armin kembali ditambatkan pada dinding kayu yang sekarang menyiratkan banyak makna. Tentang dirinya, hidupnya, dan lebih penting; harapan akan masa depannya.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Shallot akan selalu menerimamu. Asal jangan bolos kelas atau latihan saja."

"Terima kasih banyak, _sir_."

"Sama-sama."

Dalam kehidupan sosial, jamak lebih berarti daripada tunggal. Dan Armin berjanji untuk menghapus rasa kesendirian yang sempat bercokol dalam hidupnya. Lagipula ia masih memiliki Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie dan masih banyak lagi anak seumurnya yang memilih menjadi pasukan _scouting legion_ bersama dengan dirinya. Kakinya menapak lebih ringan. Kulitnya menantang terik menusuk saat membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan tanggung jawabnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Oh iya, kau tahu, Arlert?" untuk terakhir kali di hari itu atasannya mencuri kembali perhatian. Langkah Armin terhenti lagi sebelum menoleh,

"—Kau tidak cengeng, kau hanya perlu waktu untuk menangis."

Mendengar itu, paras manis Armin memekarkan senyum lepas. Sangat sesuai dengan umurnya saat ini.

* * *

"**Lima belas."**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Attack On Titan **© Isayama Hajime

(_Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter.)_  
—Mark Twain

.

_and for our beloved mother_

_We love youuu_

_So much_

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: Aduh, maaf jadi bikin fic galau lagi. Kemaren seharian dapet kabar ngga enak terus beneran mood down sampe detik ini sementara fic ini proses ngerjainnya tengah malem sambil nangis-nangis juga ._.)a

Rating T untuk 'Tangis' #ganyambung

Terus soal pairing ngga tau kenapa kebayangnya mereka. Mungkin karena Armin mewakili karakter tercengeng se-SNK (#jahat), plus leader2 semacam Irvine-Rivaille dkk di timelinenya lagi sibuk buat strategi ekpedisi ke luar tembok, jadi ngga cocok aja. Lagian di twitternya Armin sempet ketiban gosip sama Bang Ness kok… #yaterus?

Kami ngga berharap apa2 karena fic ini murni curahan hati... C:  
Tapi terima kasih kalau ada dari kalian meluangkan waktu membacanya,

Udah ah, kembali hiatus! #tring


End file.
